


Dance to This

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Inspired by Dance to This by Troye Sivan and Ariana Grande





	Dance to This

Phil has cleansed and toned. He applies moisturizer, rubbing gently till it’s absorbed. He puts his glasses on and gives his quiff a final nudge skyward. Normally, he would have said no to the invitation but he was caught off guard. It’s not that he hates parties, he just hates parties where he barely knows anyone, where he and Dan have to pretend and he has to continually ask that they not be filmed, lest his manager have a meltdown. It’s too late to back out now so he’ll get through it, make an appearance and be home under a blanket with Dan before midnight.

In the kitchen, he pulls the cork out of a bottle of red wine they had purchased in Oregon and pours himself a glass.

“I’m just about ready, Dan. Let me know when you want me to order the car.” Leaning against the counter he takes a big drink, watching Dan bop around the room, wiping counters and singing along to a song Phil doesn’t recognize. 

“You gonna pour me some?” Dan asks over his shoulder. He’s feeling himself, white jeans, black sleeveless T-shirt, perfect messy hair. He looks like a skinny, gay Patrick Swayze.

Phil pours him a glass and Dan saunters over to take it, still dancing, swinging those hips.

“Sorry, I thought you’d wanna go get ready,” Phil says as Dan plants a thank you right on his lips.

“I am ready, bitch.” Dan does his best runway turn, showing off. “Thanks for the pregame babe but why are we drinking an $90 bottle of red wine in the middle of summer when we’re about to leave for a party?”

“Because this wine reminds me of America and it makes me happy.” Phil pours himself another as the music changes, smiling as his goofy boyfriend sways to a new song, something slow and sexy.

Dan reaches out. “Dance with me.”

Phil shakes his head behind his wine glass. “Not drunk enough,” he says.

Pouting, Dan moves in close leaning against Phil who downs his wine and sets the glass aside. 

He pulls Dan even closer, hands on his ass. “I like these jeans on you.” 

“Then dance with me.” Dan whines, wiggling and swaying.

Something about the bright lights of the kitchen, their kitchen, has Phil warming up. It smells like lemons from Dan cleaning up and a breeze blows in through the window. Dan’s skin is glowing and flushed from all the activity. Phil can’t resist. He stands up straight, letting his body move with Dan’s. He’s not actually dancing, just along for the ride. One arm on Dan’s shoulder, he slips his other hand into Dan’s back pocket. He may not have rhythm on the dance floor but there’s one place he keeps the beat just fine. He lets the music guide him and tells himself it’s just like sex, just keep the beat. Dan leads him, moving around the floor, hips in permanent contact. Dan’s hands move under Phil’s shirt, the tips of his fingers slipping under the waistband of his jeans and suddenly there are lips on Phil’s neck.

“Dan. We’re going out.” There’s a real lack of conviction in Phil’s voice.

“You look too good to go out.” Dan runs his tongue along the shell of Phil’s ear. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Phil’s leg slips between Dan’s. They move together, effortless.

“Not yet,” Phil says slipping his hand behind Dan’s neck and spinning them both, “I like this song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @allthephils


End file.
